


Me And My Shadow

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Malec and AU Malec meet each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus messes up a spell and ends up bringing Magnus and Alec from the alternate dimension to their dimension. What happens when Malec meets the AU Malec?





	Me And My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic became to the existence thanks to my lovely friends Shiorino :). Thank you so much!!! it was fun exchanging the ideas and I just had to write the fic <3\. hope you'll like it :)

Something went wrong with Magnus' latest spell. After what Clary had told him about the alternate dimension of their universe, the warlock was quite interested to see it with his own eyes, so he was planning on visiting it. He had found a spell, which would allow him to create a temporary portal that would lead him into the alternate dimension. However, as it was his first time summoning the spell, he ended up reversing the effect of the portal. Instead of him being portalled over there, he somehow managed to portal the alternate dimension of himself into his loft. And because the alternate version of his boyfriend happened to be near Magnus, he ended up falling through the portal as well and now things were... very confusing as Magnus was just staring and blinking, looking over at alternate version of himself and Alec, who were panicking as they didn't know what the fuck was going on.

Magnus and Alec from the alternate dimension were having a lovely time in Magnus’ loft, Alec finally getting Magnus to invite him over and he was beyond happy to spend some time with him. And everything was going out fine at the start; they started making out on the couch and later on they were supposed to go on a date. Magnus was a warlock, Alec knew all of that as his boyfriend made sure there were no secrets in between them after they started dating and Alec took the news well. He knew about the past and his family being hunters once upon a time, so having an adorable warlock as a boyfriend was a plus on his part. Oh, Magnus was so adorable indeed; he would get flustered over little things and he still couldn’t get his heart to stop melting when he would see that adorable flush on his cheeks.

However, the day suddenly became weird. Well, more than weird, because there was suddenly a portal over in Magnus’ loft and both of them didn’t know what the fuck was going on. Magnus tried to push it away with his magic, but in the end just got sucked into it. Alec tried grabbing onto his boyfriend, but the portal was too strong and both of them ended up falling through it and were now standing in a loft that was similar to Magnus’, but different in a lot of ways. It was a lot more… sparkly and shiny. It was more up Alec’s style than Magnus’ simple one. However, what shocked them the most was when they turned around and saw another version of Magnus standing there in front of them.

Magnus flinched when the alternate dimension couple turned around to face him and he looked down. Oh, crap. How the fuck was he going to explain _this_? And how could he had fucked up the spell so much? It seemed pretty straightforward. However, he was amused when he saw the alternate version of himself and he narrowed his eyes, scanning him and he folded his arms on top of his chest, the alternate Magnus clearing his throat as he felt uncomfortable as the other sparkly Magnus kept observing him and he looked down. The other Magnus looked super plain. What was up with his clothes? Where was the sparkle? His eyes then went to alternate dimension Alec and his eyes widened when he saw him. Oh, fuck… he was hot! Well, not hotter than his own Alexander of course, but still. He was absolutely fabulous, but wore that usual frown on his face and he pressed his lips together, alternate Alec stepping in front of his Magnus as Magnus wanted to go closer to him, shielding him.

“Who are you?” suddenly asked the other Alec and Magnus stopped walking closer to them. Right, he needed to give them an explanation. They deserved that much, they didn’t want to come here in the first place. “And where the fuck are we?” asked the other Alec and Magnus chuckled. As straightforward as his Alec and he pressed his lips together when he saw that Alec didn’t look too impressed that he wasn’t still saying much. The alternate Magnus stepped closer to Magnus and then tapped his fingers against his lips, because he had an idea where they were. A few months ago, alternate version of Biscuit slipped into their dimension and mentioned about him being a bit more… extra in her own dimension.

“We’re in other dimension, aren’t we?” asked the other Magnus and Magnus nodded. Ah, as expected. He was a genius even in the other dimension. But of course and he gave the alternate dimension Magnus a little wink.

“True,” said Magnus and then rubbed the back of his neck.

“And why are we here?” asked Alec as he wanted an explanation. His date with Magnus just got ruined and he wasn’t in a very good mood, clicking with his tongue as he kept sulking and Magnus rolled his eyes. Oh, okay… this Alec had a lot more drama queen qualities than his own Alec and he didn’t know how he felt about it.

“I, um,” said Magnus and then made a short pause. “I wanted to see how the alternate dimension looked like, because Biscuit said that it was pretty interesting,” he said. “So I made a portal, but I seemed to mess up somewhere,” he said and then bowed his head down. “Instead of me being portalled over there, you two were brought up over here and for that I apologise,” he said and huffed under his breath. “But worry not, I can reverse the spell and I’ll send the two of you back home in no time,” he said and then looked up.

“Magnus, I’m all done in the kitchen. Now we can-” suddenly said a voice and all three of them looked to the direction of Magnus’ kitchen from where Alec stepped out and the alternate dimension couple just stared in shock and horror. The alternate Magnus was drooling; his own boyfriend was all polished and fabulous, but this version of Alec was rougher around the edges. And he had a sexy tattoo, well a rune, on his neck. The other Alec was horrified when he saw how he looked in the other dimension. He was wearing _that_ on daily basis? A plain, old boring sweater. Also, his hair way all messy and the alternate Magnus found that kind of hot.

Alec’s jaw dropped when he stepped into the living room and saw that Magnus had a company… of themselves? Though they were very strange looking. The other Magnus looked kind of cute as he wasn’t wearing any makeup, he had his hair down and was wearing a simple grey button up shirt and jeans. Adorable indeed, though the real Magnus was just drop dead gorgeous. Yet, he didn’t know what the hell was going on and he looked at his Magnus. “What the hell happened while I was gone?” asked Alec and then Magnus looked down.

“Well, you see, Alexander,” said Magnus and the alternate Alec looked at him. His Magnus usually called him Alec, so when he heard Magnus’ voice saying his whole name, it made his heart skip just a little beat, but he was still annoyed. Magnus made sure he caught Alec up to speed of what was going on and Alec was just… couldn’t stop staring at the other version of themselves and was just amazed, but shocked at the same time. They were so different; it was like their roles were reversed. Alec was now the fabulous one and Magnus was the more reserved and shy. Really trippy.

“So in short, he fucked up the spell,” said the other Alec and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and then had literal hearts in his eyes. “My Magnus would never mess up a spell. His magic is outstanding. Isn’t that right, babe?” asked alternate dimension Alec and his Magnus flushed to his ears and just mumbled something, Magnus arching an eyebrow as he looked at his own Alec. Yep, definitely trippy. “Your boyfriend should practice magic more,” said the other Alec and that pissed Alec off.

“Hey,” said Alec and glared at himself from the other dimension. “Don’t talk to my boyfriend like that. Just for your information, _my_ Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” said Alec and then saw that the other Magnus’ jaw dropped. “Oh, yeah, you’ve heard it right, he’s awesome,” said Alec, but didn’t have the heart to say that the other Magnus was any less awesome, because it was still Magnus after all. The other Alec rolled his eyes and then his anger slowly melted away as he watched the High Warlock.

“Well, he has good style, I can give you that,” said the other Alec and then looked at himself. “You, however,” he said and took a closer look at his plain sweater. “You could use some work. I mean, how can you dare to leave the apartment and go out in public looking like that?” he asked and continued scanning the other himself and was just shaking his head. “And a hair like that. It’s just like a bird’s nest,” commented the fabulous Alec and the Shadowhunter was annoyed.

“Hey, don’t talk to my Alexander like that,” said Magnus. “He’s perfect the way he is,” said the warlock and the other Alec just gave them both a judgemental look, shaking his head.

“Oh, no,” said the other Alec. “You know who’s perfect? Me,” he said cockily and Alec’s jaw dropped. By the Angel, he was like a copy of his boyfriend, but just… cockier if that made sense. Both of their egos were over the top and he made eye contact with the alternate dimension Magnus, who just rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself. Apparently something like that wasn’t new and he just snorted. Oh, he knew how the other Magnus felt, he had to deal with that side of Magnus from time to time and it was kind of annoying, yes.

“No, my Magnus is perfect,” said Alec.

“No, no, mine is better,” said the other Alec and his boyfriend came closer.

“Alec, this is ridiculous,” said the other Magnus. “There’s no competition, because-”

“Babe, I’ve got this,” said the other Alec and gave his boyfriend a little peck on top of his lips and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. Seeing them kiss like that was cute and he had to look down, because it was kind of weird as well. The alternate dimension Magnus stepped back and just shook his head as his boyfriend was back to sharing his fashion advice. “And what’s with the tattoos?” he asked and Alec scoffed.

“They’re called runes, _duh,_ ” said Alec and rolled his eyes at the other version of himself. “Not that you would know. You’re Mundane, aren’t you?” asked Alec and placed his arms on top of his chest and Magnus stepped away as well, because he knew there was no use to breaking off this fight. Well, might as well sit back and enjoy the show, walking to the other Magnus, who snorted when he saw that both Alecs still weren’t done. The fight to prove who had the better boyfriend was in full start.

“Well, a Mundane with a taste,” said Alec proudly and the other snorted. “You should take your boyfriend’s fashion advice,” he then said and then looked over to his own Alec and his heart melted. “Though, my Magnus is a lot better. He’s just adorable and amazing, a lot like me,” he then said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Does it hurt your back to kiss your own ass like that?” asked the Shadowhunter and gritted his teeth. “And leave my Magnus out. He’s a thousand times better than your Magnus,” he said and the other Alec’s face darkened.

“You take that back! My Magnus is perfect!”

“So is mine!”

“Ugh, you’re such an ass,” grumbled Alec from the other dimension and then shook his head. “I mean just… how can you… you’re just… I mean-”

“Right back at you, ass,” said the hunter.

As they were fighting, they were standing really close to each other, and Magnus from this dimension felt his cheeks heating up. That was strangely hot, seeing both of Alecs fighting with each other, standing very close to each other and he bit his lower lip as he looked towards the other Magnus, who was just standing there, so he went closer to him and the other warlock flinched as he was completely absorbed in what was going on in front of him. “Is it just me or is this strangely hot?” whispered the High Warlock and the other Magnus nodded with a flush creeping upon his face.

“Right?” stammered the other Magnus and cleared his throat. “I mean, I’m not some kind of a pervert, but-” he stammered and rubbed the back of his neck and Magnus started laughing. Oh, this was hilarious. The other Magnus was just so unlike him; he would shamelessly flirt and he was the complete opposite of him.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with admitting out loud something’s hot,” said Magnus and the other one just shrugged. “I mean have you seen out boyfriends? They’re smoking hot,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. “We’re so lucky and amazing that we were able to fish such fine specimens,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“Y-yeah,” stammered the other Magnus and shrugged. “Though I don’t really know what Alec sees in me. I mean you’re so sparkly and full of confidence, so it makes sense that your Alec likes you. But I’m just so boring looking,” he said and looked at his own clothes and he sighed sadly. Magnus’ jaw dropped and he quickly wrapped an eyebrow around the other Magnus and sighed.

“Are you being serious right now?” asked Magnus and the other one shrugged. “Have you seen us? We’re drool worthy,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, the alternate dimension Magnus rolling his eyes, but then he managed a little smile. He admired the other’s confidence. He wished he could be more like him.

“I suppose,” said the other Magnus. “I wish I could be more like you.”

“Now, now, hey,” said Magnus and shook his head. “No need to compare us,” he said and winked. “Your Alec said that you were perfect for him, yes?” he asked and the other Magnus gave him a little nod. “Well, there you see,” he said and the other Magnus managed a little smile.

“Yeah,” said the shy Magnus. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said with a wink. “Oh and if you really wanna drive your man wild, you just need to,” he said and then snapped with his fingers, messing around the other’s hair just a little bit, unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt much to the other’s protests and smiled in delight. “Man I look hot,” he then said and the alternate Magnus started laughing out loud, getting the attention of both Alecs and the alternate one’s jaw dropped when he saw his boyfriend and he was there by his side at the next moment.

“Oh wow,” purred the alternate Alec as he was drooling at the sight of his boyfriend and then looked towards the other Magnus and his eyes were literally sparkling. “You’re a genius,” he then blurted out and Magnus started laughing out loud as his own Alec made his way to them and was just grinning, wrapping arms  around his boyfriend and he sighed happily.

“We came to an agreement,” announced the Shadowhunter.

“Oh yeah?” asked the High Warlock.

“Which would be?” asked the other Magnus and looked at his Alec.

“We both win,” announced the hunter. “We both have the hottest boyfriends in the whole wide world,” he said as there were literal hearts in his eyes as he looked at his warlock and kissed him eagerly and the alternative couple looked at themselves. Magnus looked down and Alec arched an eyebrow. Oh, okay. That was _hot_ and he grinned.

“Yes,” said the alternate Alec. “I suppose a foursome wouldn’t be an option?” he asked, meaning it as a joke of course. The Shadowhunter gave him a horrified look and his own boyfriend smacked him across the shoulder.

“Alec! Get your mind out of the gutter,” said Magnus and the mundane Alec just started laughing as did Magnus and the Shadowhunter just started rolling his eyes.

“It was a joke,” said the other Alec. “… maybe,” he then added and earned another smack from his boyfriend.

Finally with all of the differences set aside, the four of them finally started getting along. The two warlocks were chatting about random warlock stuff, just comparing how different things were in the two dimensions, while Alecs were chatting about random stuff, finding out that their versions of their sister were quite different, but Jace was the same in both dimensions, though he was a bit more naïve in the alternate one. But was still a dense airhead without a sense of a personal space and would tag along almost all the time.

An hour or so later, someone barged inside of Magnus’ loft and neither of them were surprised when they saw that the one and only was no other than Jace himself. “Ugh, he does that here too, huh?” whispered the alternate Alec and Magnus and Alec nodded, all four of them rolling their eyes. Jace stomped into the living room.

“Magnus! Clary and I need your help with a mission and… oh my God, there’s four of you. You’re multiplying,” shrieked Jace as soon as he saw that there was now four people in Magnus’ loft. Though he quickly recognised the other Magnus as he had seen him in the alternate dimension, but the two Alecs didn’t seem too happy when Jace decided to waltz into the apartment unannounced.

“What do you want, Jace?” asked Alec and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, man, this is weird,” commented Jace when he saw two versions of his brother chilling on the couch together.

“Yeah, you don’t look any better either,” said the alternate version of Alec and Alec choked on his breath. “You know it’s actually kind of sad that you’re just a bit of a cockblock as the Jace I know back at home,” he said and Jace rolled his eyes.

“Magnus,” said Jace and turned to the two warlocks. “I would really appreciate if you could help us and-” he said and then his voice trailed off. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked and then looked at his brother. Alec rolled his eyes, because he knew that the mission was nothing special. He just had to get some papers in order and he now needed Magnus’ magic because he was too lazy. It wasn’t even a mission in the first place anyway and Alec wasn’t going to stand by supporting Jace’s laziness.

“Well, we were just about to have a foursome,” announced the Shadowhunter and wrapped an arm around the alternate version of himself and Jace’s jaw dropped, Magnus choking on his breath then and alternate Alec just started laughing.

“What?!” he shrieked and looked at the alternate version of the warlock, who was just laughing like a madman.

“Unless you want to join?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows and Jace started quickly walking back.

“No, no… I’ll put those papers in order myself,” stammered Jace as he was suddenly in a hurry to leave.

“Leaving already?” asked the alternate Magnus.

“Ye-yes,” stammered Jace. “I suddenly remember that I have tone of work to do and-and I need to go,” he stammered as he was literally stumbling over his feet as he was in a hurry to leave, but once he left the loft, he heard the four of them laughing like crazy and his face coloured itself red with embarrassment and anger. They were just kidding! Ugh! Angry Jace just stomped away back to the Instititue and the alternate Alec fist-bumped the Shadowhunter.

“Oh man,” said Alec as he was still laughing. “You two should hang around for a bit longer, because this was hilarious,” he commented and the other Alec nodded, laughing as well.

“And you two should come to our dimension as well. So we could freak out Jace over there too,” said the other Alec and the hunter started laughing. As the two of them were plotting a nice revenge for the alternate Jace, who was just as big of a cockblock as this one, the warlocks were just happily watching over their boyfriends as Magnus shared a few more fashion tips with the shy and introverted version of himself.

Meeting alternate versions of themselves wasn’t all that bad and Magnus was happy that his spell didn’t work according to his plan!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it :)  
> Come stalk me to Tumblr @katychan666


End file.
